Baka Onna
by ltifal
Summary: Hem... Robin keep pressing on huh? Or is that Zoro has soften down?


**Note: another one shot piece of ZoRo, companion of Chocolate and Thunder but can be read as individual fic**

**Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda owns one piece**

**Warning: not beta read, please do excuse my English.**

_Baka Onna_

It was a smooth sailing from Skypia, they were still in the air with Tako ballon above them, they thought it would be fast forward down but strange thing happen that made the sailing down took more time than they imagined. It was quiet that was also why the crew enjoyed the view but soon was destroyed by...

"WHAT!" There were a shout in the air that made all the crew stopped whatever task they were about to do. The male members were staring at the orange hair girl in confuse. That was rare, Nami never ever yelled at the older girl like that. Although Robin seemed to be not affect by the screaming... second later she was crying just like she always done when she lose money. Luffy approached her and poked her head.

"Oi, Nami. What's happen?" Another poke while the navigator let out another sob.

"Oi oi Luffy, you should leave her be." Usop whispered, slapping lightly twice on the captain's upper hand with his back palm. "She may be faking it."

"Heh? Really? How do you know that, Usop?" Chopper staggered closer out of curiosity.

"Well! Captain Usop always has animal instinct, let me tell you when I was sensing danger out of nowhere and second later came two hundred sharks out of water and..."

"Nami-chan! My chest will be your place to cry on." He said with sparkle shining light around his body but quickly turned into hearts and his noddle dance began to sway.

"URUSAI!" Came hits from the girl as both Sanji and Luffy who were close enough slammed to the ground. Both suffered a head bump while Chopper jumped in fear and ran hiding on nearby sailing pole, hiding on the wrong side as usual. Usop was nodding, his position was very far from the first spot he stood, on how he could do that with such speed was unknown. Nami finally walked away in annoyed, her teeth was gritted and sporting some shark teethes. Robin could only chuckle lightly. And Zoro? He gave it a shrug before continuing his own unfinished training.

"345, 346, 347..." He counted under his breath when he heard the step came closer. He performed another push-up ignoring the sound of it as it came closer and closer toward him. "350.." He muttered when a pair of woman shoes stopped beside him, he didn't need to glance around to know whose was it. "351..." He stopped on upper position before grunted. "Need something, onna?"

"Ie, Kenshin-san... it's just..."

"352, 353, 354..."

"I need to use that spot." She said, he could imagine that typical smile would be pasted on her face but raised his eyesbrown before he gave another count.

"What's spot? 357."

"You are push-upping on my reading spot."

"What?" He finally gave her a blank stare, paused on his pushup and looked up at her. A silent issued between them, no one moved as he raised yet another eyesbrown. "No one in this crew can claim a spot."

"Well that spot is good since it is shaded by mikan tree and quite cool in this time of the day." She said giving him a little smile; somehow her eyes seemed to be a little animated than before.

"Hmrf, your guard seemed to be loosen down huh?" A chuckle.

"As expected from Kenshin-san, you notice." She said before taking Zoro's towel which was lying carelessly on the deck. Zoro could only twitch and looked at her in question before he felt the cloth on his lower back.

"What are you, wah!" He gasped before he felt an additional weight on his back. "What the hell? Get down, baka onna?"

"No." She chuckled as she sat on the towel which was spread on his back, her feet was touching the ground on Zoro's right side.

"..." If only he could glared at her.

"You said, no one can claim, right?" A paused before she continued. "Then we share." She uncharacteristically let out a small grin.

"..." Zoro could only grunt in annoyed but gave a little push. It was actually quite good since it was adding weight to his training. "358... 359... suits your self baka onna."

_One_

_Piece_

"Wait a minute, Kenshin-san." She said as she jumped down and took her book which was laying on the deck beside his t-shirt. She could hear another annoying grunt from him as she took the book and carefully sat down on his back again. As soon as she sat, the pushup resumed. Robin occasionally flipped the book as Zoro counted under his breath every time he gave a push, none of them really speaking as the activity continued in comfortable silent. Several minutes later, she finally closed her book before looked at the ocean. Her eyes seemed to be looking far away as the boy moved slower when he stopped altogether.

"... Onna, I need to start another regime." He said locking himself in push position.

"..."

"Oi, I know you hear me."

"..."

"Oi." He grunted now getting a little irritated, Zoro was debating if he should throw her but resisted. It was against his belief, his sensei would had frown if he done something like that to a woman.

"Ne, Kenshin-san... I should say thank you." A blink. Even if he was still stoic, his eyes seemed a little confused.

"Hn, what for?"

"For catching me once again."

"Huh?"

A smile was again appeared on her face, her hand finally moved to push a stray hair from her eyes. "When I was electrocuted..." A hint of blush spread onto his face, Zoro could only be thankful that the older female was sitting on his back effectively hiding his face. "... I also heard from Nami, you were attacking in rage." She could listen to a string of small curse from the boy; she could also pinpoint something about meditation from his words.

"Get down before I throw you." He murmured dangerously, she was sure he would surely do nothing of sort but decided to test the water.

"I owe you..." There were another paused before the green hair boy grunted in annoyed.

"Onna... get down before I really **really** throw you and don't blame me if you make your landing in the ocean." Ah another threat... and such a accomplish to have our dear swordman speak that long, Robin finally chuckled as she slide down from his back. The younger man quickly stood before he took the fallen towel of his and rubbed the sweat on his body.

Without any comment from his part, he threw the towel back to original position on the deck and took his weights up. He gave a glance before he moved away from his push up spot a little, just enough for the girl to put her chair. Robin looked at him in amused before her hands touched the unfold chair near the railing but was stopped by a yell.

_One_

_Piece_

"Robin-chan!" The self claim gentleman was rolling toward the girl with juice on his tray. "Robin-chan, let me handle this, girl should not carry such heavy thing." The blond cook quickly put the chair, table even adding an umbrella to the spot. Finally satisfied with it, he gently put the juice down. "Lady, please?" He said. Robin could only give him a small chuckle but the effect was spontaneous when the boy gave her his heart eyes and swaying his body, yelling melorine!

"Baka..." The green hair boy muttered under his breath but was still enough for the other boy to hear.

"Nani, Marimo?" The blond hair stared at him in murder aura.

"Aho, Koku." That's it, second later there were clash between the back of Zoro's sword and Sanji's metal shoes. There were curse flying around with the several clanks, Luffy being Luffy quickly flew into the fight. As unfortunate as they be, both fighters who were in death lock, quickly noticed the flying captain and gasped in surprise when the rubber man crashed onto their body, effectively slamming all of them into the railing.

"Ahhhh! Going Merry!" Usop yelled in fury as he saw the railing got another heavy bruise. "Luffy!"

"Yahoo! Can I join?" Luffy yelled in happiness but soon his confused look surface. "Are? Finish already? Not fun." He pouted when he saw both of the rivals groaning in annoyed. Sanji and Zoro quickly stood up, both were yelling about 'Aho' and 'Baka' before came a double hits from Nami. On how she could come that quick would remain a mystery.

"Itte..." Both fighter nursing the bumped head while the straw hat wearer laughing but he was soon silent when the familiar hand hit his head. Meanwhile Robin was chuckling behind her hand while the long nose cursing lightly about the stupid monsters which harmed his lovely ship. And Chopper? He was hiding again on the wrong side behind the sailing pole, muttering about scary Nami...

"Quiet! I'm working on my map!" The orange girl said, steam practically came out from her head as she walking away from the spot.

"Haiiii~ Nami-chan! Everything for you." The blond hair man suddenly practiced his noddle dance again as he followed the girl, hearts came out from him. Usop dragged the unconscious captain away, decided for once lecturing his idiot captain about the poor ship.

"Tsk..." Zoro took his barbel and resumed his training and everything was back to normal as if the event never happen.

"Ne, Kenshin-san." Zoro gave her an annoyed glance.

"You are awfully chatty today, aren't you?" The person who had been addressed only smile.

"... Zoro-kun." Wait the minute! She never called anyone with his or her name, even that witch. He widen his eyes, finally focusing all his attention on the oldest crew member. Finally getting all his attention, Robin continued. "Are we nakama?" If it was other, Zoro would have snored but this was Robin and the girl seemed to be serious about this nakama thing. This woman was always on the run, he remembered the words that slipped her mouth not long ago. Her faraway and sadness in her eyes that he occasionally saw… He might be not the smartest member in the crew but being a swordman, he had to analysis everything and everyone even his crew member.

"You came uninvited. You are ex-enemy. You also easily manipulated everyone in the crew." He stopped when he noticed her hand tighten into a fist. He looked back at her eyes, Robin might not expressive with her face but her body language and eyes were surprising quite easy for him to read. "But that was not surprising since our captain is an idiot."

_One_

_Piece_

There were a paused, Robin was waiting, she had noticed from the first time she stepped into the ship. Even though the straw hat captain was Luffy, Zoro's voice in the crew was respected by all. He might be silent most of the time but once he spoke, everyone seemed to think his word very carefully.

The raven hair was afraid to hear the next sentence. She never ever had even a tiny hope that she had found what she would call home but this crew was different. In the time of peace like this, she couldn't help but think and suddenly began to nurture that hope. She annoyed with her self that she had let down her guard that easily.

"So what is it?"

"Huh?" Robin blinked her eyes, now she was more than pleased with her self, was she just spacing out like that? "I'm sorry, could you."

"I said you proved your worth, beside that idiot sencho already make it final, so yes."

"Yes?" The girl said unsure, much to Zoro's irritation.

"... Yes, we are nakama." Robin couldn't help; the feeling that had rarely come to her began to surface. It was a mix feeling, happy, relieve, surprise. She even didn't notice when she shed a tear. The boy in front of her almost jumped in shock.

"What the hell!" Escaped his mouth, did he just do something wrong? But the girl was smiling.

"Thank you, Kenshin-san." She said as her hand moved to erase that tears. "My name is Nico Robin, 79 millions beli, an archeologist and part time assassin." She smiled as she offered her hand. Zoro raised his eyesbrown before gruntly accepted her hand

"Roronoa Zoro, 60 millions beli, for now." He added before grinning. "ex pirate hunter, and I will be the strongest swordman in the world!"

"Glad to meet you, Kenshin-san." He only hn-ed before shook her hand a little. After releasing the hand, the green hair boy was back to take his weight, when suddenly he remembered something.

"Oi, onna." He spoke as he spotted the girl was back to her chair, book on her hand.

"Yes?"

"You haven't answered my question."

"Which one?" A twitch.

"... Why Nami was so mad?" A chuckle.

"Oh that… when we were running away from a huge cannon back there."

"Yes, carried by the people, they decided to blow us, though I didn't sense any murder aura." He said while Robin let out another chuckle.

"It's actually part of the bell." And it was click before Zoro let out laughter.

_Owari_

**Note: another one shot :). Thank you for reviewers on the last two fics, your review are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
